Infinite Stratos  Reaching for You
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: It was Ichika's birthday, and when he went outside all alone, someone unexpected confront him. Warning: Novel Spoiler, Non-con Lime,  probably  Incest, Mind screw.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! THIS FIC IS NOT FOR UNDERAGE! IF YOU'RE NOT LEGALLY ADULTS IN YER RESPECTIVE COUNTRY, OR AGAINST NON-CON AND (BORDERLINE) INCESTUOUS BEHAVIOR! GTFO!**

**ALSO, CONTAINS SPOILER FOR NOVEL! BEWARE!**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first erotic story, I'm somewhat felt strange that box said that there's no erotic fanfic here in .<strong>

**Well, the answer lies that the Authors busily WANK over technology, sociopolitical, and grim dark war.**

**So, because I'm bored, I'm trying to write this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**- Reaching for You -**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p>"Ooh, what a relief. It hasn't run out yet."<p>

The vending machine closest to my house. I bought around 10 cans of drinks there to replenish the stock that had run out at home.

In the beginning, Charl said "We can't have the birthday boy to do something like that!", but today I didn't do anything at all, so doing this was my own wish.

"Ummm, canned coffee for Tatenashi-san, ocha for Houki, Ling's is oolong tea and Charl's is orange juice, Laura's is sports drink, Cecilia's is red tea, and then..."

I picked up the drinks that I took from the vending machines receive slot and carried them using both of my arms.

"Is this all? Well then, let's head back..."

But, from the place that I walk out from, on the spot that the vending machine's light barely reached, a person's silhouette can be seen.

"What the...?"

Even if that person wanted to buy some drinks, the place he's standing at is too far away from the vending machine.

On the other hand, it's definitely not someone I know too.

Thinking like that, when I take two steps forward, the silhouette also come forward a step.

"..."

The silhouette was a girl. Furthermore, it was a face that I recognized.

No, it's not something that can be said by "a face that I recognized".

A girl around 15- to 16 years old. But, that face abnormally resembled Chifuyu-nee.

"No."

The girl opened her mouth. A faint smile surfaced on that face, and that expression doesn't resemble Chifuyu-nee even a little bit.

"I am you, Orimura Ichika."

She is me?

Before I can realized, now that my body become numb, ByakuShiki is screaming in rage. She became closer and closer, and leaned to me. Her face is so close…

SHIT.

"Don't move; the tranquilizer will spread too fast, just enjoy the moment of helplessness" she pointed at a thin needle stabbed my arm, which is full of cans.

One of the dropped, two, and three…when I closed my eyes, all those cans scattered in the road, everything went dark.

Warm, it's warm, and yet, what I felt is not comfortable feeling, I'm really afraid…this feeling, this closeness is really unnatural.

When I open my eyes, she was there, sitting on top of me… and for God's sake, she's scantily dressed (literally).

"What the hell…" I mumbled, still feeling numb.

I tried to call ByakuShiki, but it won't respond.

"Byaku…Shiki"

"This is interference Zone… that would not work"

"Interference…Zone?"

"Using I.S. core to power a generator which would prevent I.S. from materialize and cut them from Core Network system…"

Core network system, a special communication device which utilize quantum physic as base. It was stated that the link has nearly infinite range and faster than light, allowing real time communication between galaxies.

If it's cut then…

"Correct, my I.S. also cannot materialize within this block"

"You're… [Silent Zephyr's] Pilot…"

"That's right…and my name is….Orimura Madoka" she whispered gently in my ears, the feeling is insanely chilling and this is really unbearable… for me to be aroused by a lethal enemy while being captured…

Anyway, now that I just realized as my head became clearer and clearer. Even then, I was tied to the bed with metalic chains, she knew that I could broke normal handcuff…

"Orimura Madoka-"

"Correct, I am…"

She whispers something…horrific on my ears, I don't want to hear nor I want to believe it…she kept talking like that while start to undress me…

I was tortured, and she did unusual method. She doesn't even do any harm, like stabbing or shooting me…

All she did is to press me into my limit or sanity…

I couldn't give up, but how can I endure it? She attacks me with various words, ranging from something seductive to something horrific… the changes of mood is incredibly unnerving…

I tried not to listen, but it's seems that's my body and brains does not agree with my heart…

Feeling the touch and closeness somehow tortured me more than any training Chifuyu-nee and the girls…speaking of which, they're not here… I'm all alone, and ByakuShiki is sleeping.

I'm so pathetic…

"Why? Just gave up, Ichika… frankly, this was the only way for me to become myself, aside from killing you…"

My eyes widened in disbelief "What the…hell are you talking"

"Yes, it's either we merge or eat the other…that's how it works"

"Merge? MERGE? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I'm not"

Just then, I screamed and tried to rebel, but alas…

With my condition…there's no way…

Hmm…maybe…

That…could be…ByakuShiki! You're my only hope.

As we reunite, she wailed and gasped, mixed between pain, arousal, and satisfaction…odd as you can see, I feel humiliation in place of the latter.

BINGO.

As I unleashed Byakushiki's arm, I broke through the chain and grabs her shoulder, pining her to the bed.

I should be run, however...I lost control over my body...and my mind...

I smirked, and now, it was she who's horrified, even then, she could not move as I'm stronger than her.

Because I forcibly moved our consciousness to the quantum realms… she want our body to merge, then I'll give her the bonus, our whole perception for the real world was mostly shut off…

We stranded on the beach with the sunset as background, so familiar…

"What are doing?" She growled.

"You want us to be reunited…we can do it here better…"

"Tch…so you use the interference zone to maximize your synch with your I.S., you're cleverer than I can expect"

"I accept that as a compliment"

"…"

"…your suffering…I can understand" I reassured her.

Within this realm, there's nothing can be kept secret…everything, emotion, logic, memories, hope…between us, there's nothing

"…understand? You can't…you can't understand me…"

That smug smile again, but you can't hide anything…here I'll end your suffering.

I materialized Yukihira and Setsura, and she materialized her Star Breaker rifle and BTs…we began to charge at each other.

"Shoot me with all your hatred, Madoka!"

"I will"

Trading blows, none of us can connect to each other, our movements was perfectly synchronized, it's all useless, we can read each other mind, and thus can counter it.

If anything, our brutal fights appear like a dance of death, so close, so intimate, so romantic, yet bring a whole destruction to the whole section of the beach…

The sunset is endless…our stamina is endless…would this be an eternal fight? No, I felt something different as the time pass.

From the feel of disgust, there's acceptance. From the chill of fear, there's warm and comfort. From the feel of helplessness and sense of domination, there's the will to hold each other high. I can see that her expression also changed greatly, following the change in our emotions.

Our dance becomes less and less destructive, and then, both our attacks connected.

Yukihira was on her neck and BT's are here…

We smiled at each other; it was an honest smile…

We traded a final blow, our fist collided and broke a glass wall whose existence never been knew, the invisible and unreachable barrier that separated us… has collapsed to pieces, reflecting the eternal sunset.

It was a beautiful scene…

Our minds went back to reality, both of us are in the state of massive tiredness, my body is hot beyond belief…

It was very sensual, her drenched, naked body…and my metallic hands firmly grasping on her shoulder while her hands is clinging to my neck.

And there's strange feeling down there…

OH SHI-

"Ahh…ahh…you…we…" she said between pants and gasp, again a mix of tiredness and pleasure…

Yes, we're reunited, stop talking! This is incomprehensible…I…

I HAVE JUST HAVE SEX WITH MY ENEMY? IDIOT! ICHIKA YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD JUST HAVE RUN AFTER BREAKING THE CHAIN!

"How confident…you…look how wet it is…I could be pregnant for God's sake!"

"Hey, you started it!" I wailed in disbelief, so where's the money for the shot?

Seriously, this situation is comically surreal…is this nightmare or a dream, I don't know. But I still enjoy it…somehow.

Anyway, I still felt guilty, now that we're separated mentally, even though she back to her smug face, I can see that she's enjoying it and at the same time, embarrassed.

Now it's the time to execute my plan.

"Thanks for the birthday present, Madoka" I grinned and materialize ByakuShiki full form.

"You overridden Zephyr and cut-off its link to the generator"

Even if she said that, she was amused than angry.

Yes, it was my plan all along, if I can override the control using ByakuShiki, I can take the control and turned off the generator. Hell, I overclocked and fried it actually.

(Flipped the dominance of position however, is outside my plan...it's really pathetic)

She laughed and quickly put nearby garments she can get, lavender panties and bra, and wearing only that, she materialize her I.S. and breached through the room's window.

"I'll wait the day we'll reunited again for real, Ichika"

Same as me, but first, I should release you from the binds your comrades put on you.

I pick my clothes and quickly dressed myself as soon as I heard police siren.

By the time the girls broke the whole walls using their I.S.

"**Ichika, are you alright?**"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt in the slightest"

Though I lost my virginity…how pathetic…

"Ichika"

Chifuyu-nee is panting, and wiped the sweat out of her forehead.

It was awkward now that I slept with her younger counterpart…but I could guarantee that she's still beautiful even if she's messed.

"Thank god you're not hurt" she hugged me.

"This must be the most unexpected birthday ever" I joked.

"HUH?"

Chifuyu-nee looked me in disbelief…I felt that Orimura family interrogation scene will happen soon… but before then, I'll kept some as my own secret.

Until I can reach you for real, and so we can sail to the infinite space, together without any doubt…

See you later, Madoka.

* * *

><p><strong>As the Title said, 'Reaching You' is both literal and metaphorical. I think I made them somewhat OOC, so flaming is acceptable.<strong>

**So yeah, sick and wrong, just review as always. I'm going for my bunk screaming on my pillow and blanket.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! THIS FIC IS NOT FOR UNDERAGE! IF YOU'RE NOT LEGALLY ADULTS IN YER RESPECTIVE COUNTRY, OR AGAINST NON-CON AND (BORDERLINE) INCESTUOUS BEHAVIOR! GTFO!**

**ALSO, CONTAINS SPOILER FOR NOVEL! BEWARE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the second chapter, anyone managed to pass the first without being angry.<strong>

***CLAP-CLAP***

**Congratulations, the real problem starts here…yes, the (counter) rape scene never been romantic or humorous; it serves as SOMETHING destructive…if you think about it…**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**- Reaching for You -**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>TATENASHI POV:<strong>

As soon as Ichika-kun arrived at his room, he quickly gets a shower. I noticed that he looks really tired and stressed out, could it be that he was resisting all the time?

We don't see any bruise, and the test from the lab indicated that sedative is used.

Hmm, might tease him a little, maybe that'll lighten his mood.

*KA-CHING* *GRRRK*

I managed to enter the bathroom and remove my clothes, wearing only my I.S. outfit.

"Want me to brush your back, Orimura-kun~?"

He looked me, inch by inch, without his expression of surprise did not change.

"Excuse me while I took a bath, can't you wait outside, Tatenashi-san?"

HUH? Maybe the old trick just not good… or that he's immune to it, who knows…

Even then, his flat reaction just too unusual.

"Hmm, isn't that response a little unusual?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm embarrassed"

Even though he said it softly, his tone gave a little emphasis on it. It's not like it's his intention, it was something that came instantly.

It was something came from the deep of consciousness, I never felt so much pressure of rejection from a friendly and polite refusal.

Ichika-kun is very, very strange…

With that though, I quickly ditched the drenched outfit and dried myself with a pair of towel. The girls looking at me in such antagonism it's funny.

But still, can they be just honest to their feeling?

"I'm rejected"

"Ehh?"

"Yeah, he made me wet like this and refused to take responsibility"

"Swear god, not my fault" Ichika wailed form inside bathroom "and I beg nobody enter during my private time, oh-kay?".

*GRRRK* *BLAM*

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ling chided.

"Maybe he's just tired, after all, he's just been kidnapped, then examined AND interrogated for hours" Laura mumbles…hmm, that may be true.

After all, it's his birthday. Even I would be saddened and tired if such things happen in such important day.

"Ahh, I'm refreshed" Ichika-kun laughed as he went out from shower, fully clothed.

"Ichika…are you really alright?"

"I'm fine, and I'm really tired now"

He's obviously not fine.

**CHIFUYU POV**

I slammed the doctor to the wall, strongly.

"ARE YOU CERTAIN?"

"Orimura-sensei, calm down!" Yamada, who is crying, and trying to hold me with her powerless body…

"We're very certain that there's some traces of… foreign genetic material left…"

The doctor said it without any hesitation, even then, her eyes looked right into mine, and I can see she's definitely horrified herself.

It can't be…Ichika…you…you…

I wiped my tears as soon as I left the doctor's office, knowing the truth.

Ichika, is that's why?

"Orimura-senpai! Orimura-senpai!"

"I'm gonna ask Ichika"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

What.

"Right now, his mental state must be very unstable, I know… I know you want him to be honest, I know you want him to recover by his own effort, but even then… you know even he ahs his limits, Orimura-sensei"

Now that I realized it…

I always thought that as men, he should surpass me in everything…in this cruel and unjust world, weak men never triumph and gain their glory…

Even then, I sometimes forgot…he's just human, he had weakness… and so did me…

"What should I do?"

"We should wait for a while, Orimura-kun is kind and strong, he'll recover…and we'll support him just like always…Uuu…Uwaaahhh"

In the end, it was Yamada who cried on my shoulders. Truly, she's too young to be a teacher…her hearts is still too fragile to accept the cruel reality.

Thank you, Yamada…

We might not need a drink right now, too risky.

Instead, I go to see Ichika's condition.

I have the spare keys, so it's not a problem even thought Ichika is already sleeping. But something made me interested.

The Head of Student Council, Sarashiki Tatenashi, is sitting in front of his room.

"What are you doing, it's already pas curfew"

"I can't, I lost my room's key"

"Don't lie to me; Ichika always complained that you broke onto his room using lock picking skill, the same can be done to your room, is that right?"

I looked at her with pity; clearly she also knew something is wrong with him.

"Checking him?"

"We're siblings; even I still a human"

My reaction was immature and unprofessional, seems like I'm also being irrational and too emotional in the face of this problem, but who wouldn't?

I don't care anymore.

"Sensei knew something?"

"Of course" I nodded at her, apparently gave up, she bowed politely and left.

*KA-KLAK*

I unlocked the door and apparently, Ichika is startled "oh, it's you Chifuyu-nee"

"I'm spending the night here" pointing the teaching uniform I always wore

"Huh?"

"The girls is stalking you, didn't you realize that?"

I'm not lying; technically, Sarashiki is a stalker…if an attractive one.

"It happens all the time"

"But you're just kidnapped and lacked proper rest, unless you want the girls to come and-"

"Umm…please don't leave"

Gotcha.

I dropped myself on the bed, thinking. Occasionally, I get a glance of his sleeping face.

His face was pale, and he looks very tired…occasionally, he's whimpering and muttering something in coherent… the damage was not only physical, I knew, and it made me sad. However, as Yamada said, I had to be calm…in order to Ichika to regain his real strength…

His idealistic point of view…

Silly, now that I, who am very cynical about everything, think about that…

Ichika should never lose that…

I won't leave it like this…I'll protect him no matter what it takes…

**MADOKA POV**

I don't know how many hours I spent here, it was cold. I was tied to a metallic chair, inside a room whose temperature is set low.

This is my HQ's prison room; it's small, cramped, and dark.

Anyway.

"Your hands go to a place it doesn't belong"

Just hours before, I'm violating him, now I'm the one being violated, by my own comrades, no less…

Pathetic…just pathetic… I don't felt anything, not even the feel of being humiliated. All I could tell was an annoyance because I cannot fell asleep… and the pain I endure in other form of torture session…

"How was that feeling, being helpless while surrounded by beast like this?"

"I have no interest in fellow women; go fuck your lover there"

Her wet hands flew and smacked my face, even though it was my own byproduct, it's still disgusting.

*PA!*

"Keep your mouth shut"

"Why? Because abusing an indifferent girl is not fun right? Che…"

…as if something like this will affect me…not a chance.

"Have you realized yet?"

"About what, exactly?"

"Your fault"

"My fault? I don't remember I'm getting a mission… I'm just playing a little"

"You-"

"Stop it"

A Familiar voice echoed in the corridor, and she, our leader.

"But-"

"It's seems that no matter what we told her, she's just as ignorant as always. However, she's ways too precious to be thrown as a pawn. Normally, your urge is to kill quickly even if I told you not to… why do you do that?"

"Me? Well, I just want to…curiosity kills…they said"

"With a single command, I can kill you"

"Don't mind…" it told them "it's not like my life has any relevance with your plan, sooner or later I just die"

"What am ungrateful bitch"

I laughed as hard as I can as the two women left me and locked the room again, it was dark…

I can't see anything, my eyes, open or close, there's no difference.

And then…

And then I felt something…Something felt really strange…when I realized, I was alone…

I'm all by myself.

I realized…just now…

That life is meaningless without anyone to trust on…now that even my comrades don't trust me, why should I bother?

With that though I felt asleep…

Moments before I fell however, my eyes got wet, I wonder why I even shedding tears in the first place. It was strange…

I felt something is missing…I want to be reunited with him once again…and now, I felt horrified…

If it's him then its fine, only he is okay… anybody else is not important…

This is too strange…why I should felt afraid? Why should I attach myself to him? It's not like I took the punishment personally… Maybe…maybe his interference makes thing too personal for comfort…

WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME?

Something is injected to the back of my head, right into my spine.

It's seems that they're used cryogenic prison system…I can felt my tears froze in an instant.

Even though I'm frozen, and did not move, I retain my consciousness…this is how rebellious member of Phantom Task being punished…

Add to the fact that our life is prolonged during the frozen state…and that we're unable to sleep, this is actually worse than execution.

But at the least, there's still hope…

What's my hope anyway? I don't have anyone else…

I leave everything into your care, Ichika…

**ICHIKA POV**

I woke up from my slumber, now it's already afternoon…considering the shit happens yesterday, me sleeping for 12 hours suddenly makes sense, even though it's very unhealthy…

I could run, why I'm not running and instead…

I violate her…

Okay, she started it, but I could just leave her or subdue her (in a normal sense).

Instead…Oh God…what have I done! Rubbed my head who is hurt even though I'm just thinking, I wonder…

I decided not to think too much after yesterday's incident, whatever happened back then… it's in the past…still…

"Are you feeling better, Ichika?"

It was Chifuyu-nee, just came into my room to get me the lunch, apparently. Oh, I'm so happy.

"Yeah…I'm sleeping a little too well"

"…perhaps"

She knew I always liked local dish, doesn't she? Well, I'm no the type that favor instant dish after all.

"The girls are worried about you"

Of course, my reaction yesterday is way too exaggerated; they must be seen through my act…

"Hmm, I'm fine so far…"

"…I guess it's useless for me to worry about your well being"

Well, that's sight. See? I'm fine.

"If you have any problem, feel free to tell me"

Well, if I can, I don't want to bother you. After all, you're the one that always protect me regardless-

"**Promise me, Ichika**"

"I will"

If I can't handle it myself, that is… and we never knew if unless I try.

"Expect me to back to school by tomorrow"

"I guess…"

It's fine…

It's all fine right, Madoka? There's no misunderstanding whatsoever…

Both of us want it, and it happens…even if the situation is way too strange to comprehend and too fast for me to digest.

With that thought, I determined to prepare myself for future encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>In this story, Yamada is 19; in short, she's a new graduate from I.S. Academy.<strong>

**As the Title said, 'Reaching You' is both literal and metaphorical. I think I made them somewhat OOC, so flaming is acceptable.**


End file.
